horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
On The Floor
“'On The Floor”' is a song by R&B singer and rapper IceJJFish, it was uploaded on YouTube on February, 6, 2014. The song is known for its off-key vocals and terrible music video which has 300K dislikes on YouTube. Lyrics It's something about 'cha girl That just makes my head wanna twirl You got me wanting to tell all them other girls There's nothing else better on this world The moment I seen her I was in shock So shocked you would've think that I've just been shot Shot down right down in this spot But too bad this doesn't happen a lot Oh girl, you got me visualizing me on top On top of your hot body while we're sweating a lot A lot of time on the clock before we would have to stop Too bad she's not into that stuff a lot Oh man she's just super hot Hotter than the sun that's right on top On top of our heads oh man there she goes so I had to stop And ask her some questions that I had in stock She said she wants to take it slow I'm not that type of guy I'll let 'cha know When I see that red light all I know is go So baby girl let's do this on the floor She said she wants to take it slow I'm not that type of guy I'll let 'cha know When I see that red light all I know is go So baby girl let's do this on the floor Yeah, let's get up on the floor Show me your moves that makes you such a pro A pro at being the one that I want to know Oh yeah, girl, I'mma let you know You're the one that I'm really into boo There's a million and one places I could be but I rather be with you Me and you can invent something that's new That we only know that's between us two Oh girl, you drove me out my mind Since you did that I'm digging deep in your spine Did ever get the hint that I'm claiming you're mine? Yeah, that's what's going on this time I would put my life on the line The line just to be the one to call you mine Now, I'm picking up the phone just to call your line Because baby girl, you're on my mind She said she wants to take it slow I'm not that type of guy I'll let 'cha know When I see that red light all I know is go So baby girl let's do this on the floor She said she wants to take it slow I'm not that type of guy I'll let 'cha know When I see that red light all I know is go So baby girl let's do this on the floor Why It Sucks # The vocals are terrible, IceJJFish sounds like he is constipated. # The Singing doesn’t even match with the beat of the song at all # The production is really low quality # The music video is terrible and badly shot. # The album cover looks terrible and seems to be made in MS Paint. Music Video IceJJFish - On The Floor (Official Music Video) ThatRaw.com Presents Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:YouTube Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:IceJJFish Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs with Too Little Autotune Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career.